mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Maud Pie/Gallery
Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png|First seen on Pinkie's family picture Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Maud Pie Drawing of Pinkie looking at Maud Pie making rock candy S4E18.png|In Pinkie's drawings, Maud can be a little happy. What is she pouring? Drawing of Maud bringing some rocks S4E18.png|Bringing in the rocks Drawing of Maud making rock candy necklace S4E18.png|She can thread rock candy? Rather suspicious. Drawing of Pinkie and Maud hugging together S4E18.png|Pinkie and Maud, smiling and hugging. Maud far away S4E18.png|Maud Pie is out there somewhere. Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png|From this perspective, it looks like they met Rarity for the first time. Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png|He likes you, Maud. Maud sniffing the rock S4E18.png Maud "Hm. Sedimentary" S4E18.png|"Hm. Sedimentary." Maud holding sedimentary rock S4E18.png|"This is a sedimentary rock." Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introducing herself to Maud S4E18.png|Well Rarity has some gems that are sort of like rocks on her hat. Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png|See? Maud blank stare S4E18.png Maud "expressing myself through my wardrobe" S4E18.png Rarity pointing at Maud S4E18.png Maud "It's a dress" S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Maud "He's in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He's in my pocket." Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png|Awwww! What cute creature do you have in your pocket? Maud reaching into her pocket S4E18.png Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png|A rock. Maud "His name is Boulder" S4E18.png|His name is Boulder. Pinkie Pie "the best, most awesome" S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Maud sniffing the muffins S4E18.png|A basket of muffins? I notice there's a rock in it. Maud about to eat the gem S4E18.png|You can have that one, Maud. Maud chewing gem S4E18.png|Chew well before you swallow, Maud. Main cast looking at Maud eating the gem S4E18.png|Interesting taste buds you got there Maud. They have a good taste for gems. Maud "It's crunchy" S4E18.png|Was it delicious, Maud? Pinkie Pie "They are crunchy!" S4E18.png|Awwwww! Doesn't Pinkie just look soooo cute? Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png Rainbow "Awesome" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie showing a rock to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Where was he?" S4E18.png Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png|Gummy wants a ponyback ride, Maud. Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png|"What do you mean?" Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Fluttershy looking at Maud S4E18.png Spiders walking onto a rock S4E18.png|You must be interested in that spider, Maud. Maud "I was looking at the rock" S4E18.png|"I was looking at the rock." Twilight Sparkle "I've got lots of poetry" S4E18.png Maud "I prefer to read my own poetry" S4E18.png Maud clears her throat S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|Rock. You are a rock. Grey. You are grey. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock. Maud reading her poem S4E18.png Maud "I've written thousands" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png Close-up of Maud's face S4E18.png Applejack "peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud "I think this one is done" S4E18.png Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Whoa! Maud "Should I peel another?" S4E18.png|Do you want Maud to peel another apple, Applejack? Applejack "Sure, why not?" S4E18.png AJ giving Maud and Pinkie each a cup of cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Jug, jug, jug, jug... Pinkie Pie "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!" S4E18.png|That was delicious! Maud drinking cider S4E18.png|That's okay. Take your time. Maud "It tastes like apples" S4E18.png|"It tastes like apples." Pinkie Pie "Told you she was super honest" S4E18.png Rock falls S4E18.png Rainbow "Yeah!" S4E18.png Rock thrown far away S4E18.png Mushroom cloud S4E18.png|Boom! A wave from a lake forms S4E18.png|Watch out! Rainbow, Maud and Pinkie just before getting hit by a wave S4E18.png Big wave about to hit the ponies S4E18.png|Cowabunga! Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png|"How'd you do that?" Maud "I threw it" S4E18.png|"I threw it." Maud "I'm not really into... 'winning'" S4E18.png Maud Pie waiting S4E18.png Main 5 and Maud looking S4E18.png Rainbow Dash and friends confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "it combines everypony's interests" S4E18.png Maud Pie mildly surprised S4E18.png Maud Pie springing into action S4E18.png Maud Pie putting on spiked helmet S4E18.png Maud races through applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Maud races through pile of fabrics S4E18.png Maud Pie flying through the air S4E18.png Maud Pie punching giant boulder S4E18.png Maud reducing boulder to pieces S4E18.png|"Nothing will keep me from my sister!" Maud Pie saves Pinkie S4E18.png Maud frees Pinkie's stuck hoof S4E18.png Maud Pie saving Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18.png Maud Pie "what were you thinking" S4E18.png Maud talking to Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sad that Maud decides to leave S4E18.png Maud Pie "it was nice to meet you all" S4E18.png Pinkie watching Maud leave S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud reach the rock farm S4E18.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Twilight "sorry we couldn't see it sooner" S4E18.png Twilight "how much we all love Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie flattered "aw, shucks!" S4E18.png Maud Pie flat "sure" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are you kidding" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Maud wearing Twilight's rock candy necklace S4E18.png Maud wearing Mane 6's candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud trade necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png|Enjoy, Pinkie. Maud takes box out of saddlebag S4E18.png|What's in here? Twilight asking about Maud's box S4E18.png Maud "I don't really like candy" S4E18.png|Maud says that she doesn't really like candy. Maud Pie smiling S4E18.png|Smiling knowingly at Pinkie. Maud wearing rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|But she does love Pinkie Pie. Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png|Don't forget to brush your teeth tonight, Pinkie. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png Maud "Boulder was hungry" EG2.png|"Boulder was hungry." Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png Maud walks off with Boulder EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "she's related to Pinkie Pie" EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png|I'd like to help you, Trixie, but you're not under a rock or rock-like substance.